


My opinion on the proceedings of the VLD fandom

by LadoBagel



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Poetry, Wakeup call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadoBagel/pseuds/LadoBagel
Summary: This isn't a fanfiction, these my words. Don't read if you don't want my opinion.





	My opinion on the proceedings of the VLD fandom

Hello everyone! As most of the VLD fandom knows, we're in a bad place. A  **really** bad place, to be more clear.

If you want to know everything, than its imperative you look it up straight away. But a minor recap;

 

  * Josh Keaton (Shiro's VA) reportedly was asked about Shaldadin shippings, and his answer was (to being asked if it was pedophilia) "learn the definition of pedophilia".
  * Josh Keaton is harrassed and sent THREATS about his well being AND his family. Yes, his wellbeing and family were openly threatened over a SHIP.
  * Josh Keaton, from his tumblr, openly apologized for his comments. He also specified that this was  **not** a win for the people who harassed him and his family, which it definitely wasn't.



 

That's the drama with Josh Keaton. (To my knowledge, there is some discourse with Jeremy Shada (Lance's VA) and Bex Taylor-Klaus (Pidge's VA), but for the sake of my sanity I'm not going to say anything on that. Josh Keaton's comments about Shaladin were, to me, offensive in a way. That does  **not, under any circumstances, give you a right to harass him _and_ his family over it. **Let alone send him/his family death threats! And I'm actually happy he apologized for his comments, that was good. The fact he even had to mention  **you bastards** in his apology is a wake-up call.

 

**_From here on, I would completely understand if they canceled Voltron. It definitely wouldn't be FAIR for the fans that genuinely just watch for the show/weren't involved in the discourse, but it would serve the extremists right. As it is, we're close to that point._ **

**_Let. Me. Repeat; Because teenagers and grown-ass adults can't keep their completely undeserved hate for the voice actors to themselves, we might have to cancel a show for CHILDREN._ **

 

I've made my feelings clear on the subject, I think. Let me know if you don't understand something in my words, I'm more than happy to help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS SOMETHING I COMPLETELY EFFING FORGOT AND ITS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay, to specify; not everyone in the VLD fandom is like this!! Just the antis!
> 
> There is an instagram profile that is for spreading love- its called the officalvoltroncoalition   
> I really like their stuff, and they ARE A SAFE ZONE!!!!!!! I def would follow them if you have an insta, I do and i don't regret it at all.   
> That's it, sorry. But it IS important to know not everyone is like this. There ARE safe zones.


End file.
